phoenix wright ace christian
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix now has to defend jesus chreist from murder, will be do it?


phoenix wright ace christian

by jakkid166

one day phoenix was in his house reading his bible because he was a good christian who loved to read his bible every night

"i love reading my bible" siad phoenix

however when phoenix turned the page his bibel started glowing

"what the heck" said phoenix and then he was SUCKED INTO THE BIBLE

phoenix woke up on the ground in bible times

"ugh my head" he said and he got up and saw jesus standing in front of him

"hello my child" said jesus

"coly how it's jesus" said phoenix

"yes my child i request that you assist me" said jesus

"anything for you jesus you died for mu sins" said phoenix

"yes butt you see i was accused of murder" said jesus

"WHAT" said phoenix "YOU COULD NOT DO MURDER"

"well i need you to defend me in court so i can die on the cross instead" said jesus

"because if i dont die on the cross then peoples sins wont be forgiven"

"ok" said phoniex "but wait do courtrooms exist here?"

"i made them exist" said jesus "now please go investigate so you can defend me my child"

"OK" said phoenix

_ INESTIGATION _

phoenix went to the investigation place but a voice appeared in his head

"PHOENIX WRIGHT YOU SHOULD FORGE EVIDENSE TO WIN THE CASE" said the voice

"no" said phoenix "if i do that then ill be arested and lose"

"NO YOU WILL NOT" said the voice

"ok" said phoenix and he forgd evidence to get jesus a not guilty

\- AT THE COURTROOM -

"court is now in session" said the judge who was also sucked to bible times

"i am ready your honotr" said phoenix

"where is the prosecutor" said judge and then the prosecution desk caught on fire

a red guy with horns pooped up behind it

"OH NO ITS SATAN" said phoenix

"yes i am here to prosecute jesus hehehe" said satan

"you will lose i" said satan

"no i will not i have jesus" said phoenix

"WE WILL SEE" said satan and he gave his opening statement

"jesus was witnessed by a witness who witnessed jesus committing the crime that he witnessed as a witness" said satan

"there is also evidence for him" said satan and he presented a glove and a knife

"wtf those don't exist yet" said phoenix but the judge penilized him

"i cALL my witness to the stand, judas" said satan

"hi im judas" said judas "this is my testimoney"

"i saw jesus stab the guy with the knife"

"he was craped but he didn't want to"

"he then wiped off the knife"

"he was wearing gloves too"

"HOLD IT" said phoenix HOW MANY GLOVED"

"two" said judas

"OBJECTINE" said phoenix th"ERE IS ONLY ONE GLOVE"

'WHAT" said judas "BYT I SAW TWO"

"this can only mean 1 thing " said phoenix

"HOMSONE STOLE THE OTHER GLOVE"

"BUT WHO" said the judge

"i believe in you my child" said jesus

"ok" said phoenix "I THINK IT WAS SATAN"

"NO" said satan "YOU CANT PROVE IT"

"YES I CAN" said phoenix "LOOK AT THIS PICTURE" he pulled out the picture he forged and showed it

the picture showed satan stealing one of the gloves

"hahaha" said satan "i have u now"

"what" said phoenix

"YOU FORGED THAT AND I HAVE PROOF" said satan

and satan reached into phoenix pockets and pulled out evidence forging tools

"HOW DID YOU KNOW" said phoneix

"IM THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU TO LOL" said satan

"MR WRIGHT YOU FORGED EVIDENCE?" said judge

"yes i did im sorry judge" said phoenix

"i am afrad you are disbared" said the judge

"NOOOOOO" said PHOENIX

"wait" said jesus

"what you want" said satan

"phoenix said he was sory and he was tempted by satan, i forgive him for his sins and you should too" said jesus

"aww man okay phoenix i forgive you" said the judge and phoenix didnt get disbarred

"satan made me forge the evidence" said phoenix

"i see" said judge "then did he do the crime"

"no" said satan "it was jesus, the witness sayed so"

"WAIT" said judas "IM SORRY SATAN SAID IF I TOLD TRUTH I WOULD GO TO HELL"

"IT WAS REALLY SATAN WHO DO IT"

"WHAT" said satan "YOU FOOL I SIAD NO LE"

"i see then" judge said "i pronounce satan guilty"

"NOOOOOOO" said satan and he disappeared back to hell

"thank you my child" said satan

"it was no problem" said phoenix

"thanks to you i can die on the cross and all sins will be forgiven" said jesus

"you have my thanks"

"yay" said phoenix

phoenix then disappeared back home

"that was cool" said phoenix and he had no idea what to do now

"i know, ill go tell edggworth about jesus" said phoenix and he left to make edgeworth a christian

THE END


End file.
